djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandalorian
Mandalorians, also known as Mando'ade in their native language of Mando'a, were groups of clan-based people who were bound together by the same culture. Members of the Mandalorians could be of any race or gender, as a large part of their culture was based on embracing anyone willing to accept and embody the ideas of their culture. Mandalorians often worked alongside the SIth in their early history, garnering a distrust and hatred of Jedi. Despite this, more of them worked with the Jedi as their history went on. Many Mandalorians became mercenaries and did not take sides in galactic conflicts. History Old Republic 2990 BBY Clan Tal'aren, also known as the Blood Guard, is founded. 1019 BBY Laese Bri'den began a romantic relationship with a Sith Marauder named Zex Ossar. Ossar falsified his death during the Seventh Battle of Ruusan so he could escape with her to Mandalore, where they conceived at least one child. This introduced Force sensitivity to one of the Bri'den bloodlines. Mandalorian Coalition Founding Main article: Mandalorian Coalitiion The Mandalorian Coalition was formed at an unknown point during the existence of the Old Republic and was comprised of several Mandalorian Clans. One noteworthy exploit committed by the Coalition was a raid on Kashyyyk, where they defeated all of a Wookiee clan's warriors and slaughtered the village's populace. Mandalorian Civil War When Duchess Satine Kryze rose to power on Mandalore and invoked her pacifist views, Clan Try'ze was one of the clans who first rejected the duchess' vision, being banished from Mandalore as a result. They joined the Death Watch, but later disowned them as a terrorist group and then left. They made a decision to remain in hiding and accumulate resources. Clan Bri'den decided to join the Death Watch also, and the Shadow Collective later on. Members of Clan Ordo fought on all sides during the Mandalorian Civil War. Different groups joined the Death Watch, True Mandalorians / Mandalorian Protectors, and the New Mandalorians. Clan Tal'aren served the True Mandalorian cause throughout the Civil War and suffered devastating losses during the Battle of Galidraan. Following this, they retreated to one of Mandalore's deserts and built up their strength. Clone Wars Main article: Clone Wars Phiavay Vyc served in the Grand Army of the Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The rest of Clan Vyc supported the Republic in other forms. Clan K'lor offered their services as mercenaries to different parties during the war. Az El-Dar, a mercenary from Clan El-Dar, offered his support to a group of clone troopers working against space pirates in Coruscant's Underworld, leading them through a secret route that led them to victory during the Sector Four Operation. Members of Clan Heryik arrived on Agrinar and raided farms and planetary defense force (PDF) checkpoints during the late Clone Wars. A PDF force led by Captain Cracken worked with Marshal Commander Poltergeist and Jedi General Kalelia Huddee to eliminate most of the Heryik raiders. The New Mandalorians After hearing rumors of the New Mandalorian's secretly raising an army to fight for the CIS, and after a Mandalorian was found sabotaging a Republic cruiser, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was sent into to investigate. His investigation led to the rediscovery of Death Watch, and their attacks against the New Mandalorian's increased. The world became severely corrupt and multiple high ranking officials were arrested. Years later, the world was taken over by Darth Maul and his Shadow Collective. The world underwent an invasion from the 501st Legion, led by Commander Ahsoka Tano, and assisted by Bo-Katan Kryze and her Mandalorian Nite Owls. Mandalore fell under Republic control after Darth Maul fled, and quickly became a planet occupied by the Galactic Empire as Order 66 was initiated. With the execution of Order 66, Phiavay Vyc went into hiding to avoid being drafted into the Empire's Imperial Military. She later smuggled weapons for resistance groups. Galactic Civil War Funded by the Empire, Fen Rau and his Mandalorian Protectors establish a base on the third moon of Concord Dawn and watch over the system. Many other Mandalorian's would go on to serve as Imperial Super Commandos led by Gar Saxon, the Viceroy of Mandalore. These Commando's later wiped out Rau's Protectors, and he would join the Rebel Alliance. Later, Sabine Wren, Fen Rau, Kanan Jarrus, and Ezra Bridger would go and convince the rest of Clan Wren to join their cause. Gar Saxon would arrive at the same time, and be killed after attempting to kill Sabine Wren after she spared his life in a duel. The rest of Clan Wren would go on to join the Rebellion and start a Mandalorian Resistance force. Clan Wren would assist a rebel Cell during the Battle of Atollon by destroying a 418 Immobilizer Cruiser so that the Rebel forces could escape into Hyperspace. Main article: Galactic Civil War Mandalorian Resistance In the year 1 BBY, members of Clan Wren would begin to oppose the Empire on Mandalore. Other Clans would join in their fight against the Empire, and would destroy an Arc Pulse Generator known as The Duchess. With Bo-katan Kyrze stepping up as the leader of the Mandalorian resistance the rest of Mandalore joins their cause. Imperial Assistance Nolan Verik was one of the first if not the first Mandalorian to become an admiral in the Galactic Empire's Imperial Navy. He commanded the 45th Imperial Fleet and personally led ground combat missions. A number of the personnel under his command were actually Mandalorians. Culture Family While most in the galaxy think Mandalorian's to be ruthless killers and warriors, Mandalorian love for their family directly opposed this, as affection would be rained down upon a Mandalorian's family. Marriage would often take place sometime after an individual becomes sixteen-years-old. The marriage ceremony itself was private and between the two individuals, and could take place in person or over a communication system with both parties across the galaxy. It was also custom for an afterparty with the friends and family of the wedded to celebrate the marriage with food, drinks, and other festivities. If a Mandalorian was found to have acted unfaithfully while in a relationship with another, all was forgiven if the couple were able to raise any children from the altercation as their own. While rare, Mandalorian's could divorce and claim that it was a shuk'la riduurok, which translates to "a broken love." Same-sex marriage was also accepted within Mandalorian culture. Adoption was very common in Mandalorian society, with even adults being able to be adopted into families. Due to the warrior ways of most Mandalorian's, widows and orphans were a common sight. Orphans of opposing sides were often adopted as well, whereas most other species would have likely killed or left the children. There was little distinction between biological and adopted family members. No matter how a couple had children they were considered an integral part of Mandalorian society. Children would often be trained first by their mothers until they reached the age of eight and would begin five years of military and survival training. At the age of thirteen, children would undergo a rite of passage that tested their skills, and if passed they would be declared adults in Mandalorian society. Family bonds were extremely strong in Mandalorian society, with many feeling more comfortable around their clans than they would any other clans or outsiders. Notable clans included: Bri’den, Fett, Ordo, Try'ze, Vizla, and Vyc. Society There was little importance placed on one's citizenship or place of birth in Mandalorian society. Instead, Mandalorian's were more defined by their actions and achievements. Outside of the New Mandalorian's, there was no real formal government for the Mandalorian's. The closest it came was a close affiliation with two or more clans. Each clan was led by a chieftain, usually selected for their wisdom, combative prowls, or any other quality that a clan may have respect for. The closest Mandalorian society had to a head-of-state was the Mand'alor (which directly translates to "Sole Ruler" in basic). All Mandalorian's were subordinate to whoever held this title and were to heed his call if given. This, however, was the closest structure traditional Mandalorian's had to a hierarchy or rank system. Usually, all Mandalorian's involved would set aside their own pursuits in an attempt to achieve a common goal held by the group. This meant that Mandalorian's could easily fit into an informal command structure. Gender also meant very little to the Mandalorian's, with both men and woman alike usually expected to be warriors. It should be noted, however, that if a Mandalorian woman had a child she was expected to care for the child whenever the father was not around. Fathers were also responsible for caring for and training their sons, while mothers would train their daughters. Despite the expectancy of Mandalorian woman to care for their children, they still considered laandur, or "delicate" in Basic, to be an insult and could often lead to a violent confrontation between the two parties. Whenever a Mandalorian could be found down on their luck, it was often expected of other Mandalorian's to help them back on their feet, whether that be by providing them a meal or providing them a home to stay in. It was also expected for individuals to help any Mandalorian of any status, whether they be the Mand'alor or a common man. It was also common for Mandalorian's to help one another in combat, even if they knew not the reason for the fighting or the other Mandalorian involved in any way. Simply being Mandalorian was pre-requisite enough for Mandalorian's to help one another. Mandalorian architecture varied in many different ways. The capital of Mandalore, Keldable, had buildings in close quarters made out of many different materials ranging from wood, stone, or metal. New Mandalorian architecture was often times very cube-like, and their cities would often be covered in large domes to protect them from the elements of the desert. Straight roads were a rarity on Mandalore, as this made it easier to ambush any foreign invasion forces. Armor Main article: Mandalorian Armor The go-to association of Mandalorian's was their armor. Called beskar'gam in the Mando'a language, armor was greatly valued among the Mandalorian people and could be passed down through generations. Aside from the obvious defensive capabilities, especially if made from the nearly indestructible ''beskar ''metal found on Mandalore and its moon Concordia, the armor served as a representation of sorts for the Mandalorian people and was often the only sign that one was Mandalorian due to the culture containing many different species. Often times, the color of a Mandalorian's armor was reflective of that of the wearer's personal goals or state of mind. Just as often, though, wearers would typically paint their armor whatever color they wished simply because they preferred the color, and others would paint their armor for practical reasons such as camouflage.Category:Mandalorian